


Lady Greensleeves

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD





	Lady Greensleeves

Она часто и искренне улыбалась, от чего над уголками её рта появлялись ямочки. Но не смеялась никогда, а в улыбке, самой радостной, неизменно ощущалась едва уловимая сдержанность. В реверансе она приседала очень низко и медленно, скромно и в то же время величаво, и никогда не поднимала ресниц прежде, чем выпрямиться. У неё были чёрные, совершенно прямые волосы, бледное треугольное личико и глаза, в которые было тяжело смотреть, не отводя взгляд. Она иногда появлялась в чёрных одеждах с серебряной отделкой, но больше других цветов предпочитала зелёный. Самый, пожалуй, непопулярный цвет при дворе её величества Елизаветы Тюдор. Там предпочитали горячие, броские цвета. И потому оба мы волей-неволей выделялись из толпы, сами не желая того: я - в чёрном, и она - в зелёном.  
\- Кто этот молодой человек?  
\- Как? Вы не знаете? Это же сэр Чарльз Кори, личный лекарь её величества. Он участвовал в недавней кампании в северных графствах и, по слухам, являл там настоящие чудеса, и не только в деле исцеления...  
\- Воистину, да! Могу поклясться, что так, я там был. Он сам ходил в бой в первых рядах. Своими глазами видел, как он бился с пятью противниками, хотя у него были разрублены бедро и плечо.  
\- Бедро и плечо? Вы шутите, должно быть. Поглядите на него только, когда он мог успеть выздороветь?  
\- Да, превосходно выглядит...  
\- Вы бы видели, как он фехтует!  
\- Будь на троне всё ещё Кровавая Мэри, гореть бы ему на костре...  
\- А вы слышали эту историю?..  
Она часто и искренне улыбалась, но не мне. Мне часто и искренне улыбались, пытаясь приобщиться к получаемым мною милостям королевы - но не она. Когда она глядела на меня, её улыбка таяла, ямочки исчезали из уголков рта, щёки разглаживались. И вот тогда - тогда-то она становилась так похожа на кого-то, так невыносимо похожа, что я не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Я мог смотреть ей в глаза и не отводить взгляд первым. Она не могла смотреть на меня и не отводить взгляд. Опускала ресницы, отворачивалась, смотрела на других. И улыбка снова начинала играть на её губах.  
\- Кто эта молодая леди?  
\- Как? Вы не знаете? Это же леди Дейдра Фенвелл, жена герцога Уиндзора.  
\- Юная жена, не забудьте. Новобрачная. Она все две недели при дворе.  
\- Появилась, говорят, незнамо откуда. Будто из воздуха, в самом деле. Дворянка, разумеется, прекрасной фамилии... ах, не вспомнить только, какой именно... но прекрасной, это известно наверняка.  
\- Она не нравится королеве.  
\- Ещё бы - она ведёт себя вызывающе! И одета просто ужасно. Сразу видно, впервые в жизни выбралась из провинции, вы поглядите только на её пелерину...  
\- Да, да. Леди Зелёные Рукава.  
Они смеются, а она не смеётся. Не смеётся никогда. И даже не улыбается, когда я на неё смотрю. Я тоже не улыбаюсь, когда на неё смотрю. Мне так больно на неё смотреть. Я её не знаю. Я никого здесь не знаю. Я не знаю даже самого себя.  
Это нас роднит: мы оба тут оторванные от мира незнакомцы.  
\- Нижайшее почтение, моя леди. Даруйте мне прощение за такую дерзость...  
Слабо вспыхивает. Не улыбается. Приседает медленно и очень низко.  
\- Уиндзор, остолоп, представьте же меня вашей прелестной супруге.  
\- А! Я прошу прощения. Дорогая моя, сэр Чарльз, лорд Кори, мой товарищ по оружию и человек с волшебными руками. Это его стараниями залечена та проклятая рана, которую я получил под Эдинбургом.  
\- Нижайший поклон моей леди.  
Но она не моя леди. Она пристально смотрит на меня, напряжённо, словно пытаясь вспомнить. Я тоже пытаюсь вспомнить.  
Не моя и в тоже время моя.  
Что сильнее - невозможно сказать.  
\- Я вас знаю, милорд?  
\- Странный вопрос, моя леди.  
\- У меня чувство, будто мы встречались прежде. Но я не могу вспомнить, когда и где. И я... нет, простите. Я не знаю вас.  
А я не знаю её. И не знал, и не узнаю никогда. Но я знаю, что это ощущение - это страстное желание и совершенная невозможность узнать её - было со мной всегда, всю мою жизнь. Оно сквозной зелёной нитью проходит через мглу моей потерянной памяти. С таким же удивлением я глядел на свои руки, споро и уверенно зашивающие дыру в боку стонущего Дэвида Фенвелла, герцога Уиндзорского, в дыму и грохоте. С таким же удивлением я глядел на вражеские головы, слетавшие с плеч под моими ударами. С таким же удивлением я смотрю теперь на неё, на Дейдру Фенвелл. Всё это было со мной всегда. Всё это - я. Всё это и ничто из этого в полной мере.  
\- Какой странный человек.  
\- Кто? Чарльз? Ты тоже заметила? Да, в нём что-то есть такое... Когда мы были вместе под Эдинбургом, мне порой казалось, что он сам дьявол в человечьем облике. Но он нравится королеве. И мне, в общем, тоже нравится.  
\- А мне нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю. Я... он пугает меня. Он смотрит на меня так странно...  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он позволил себе...  
\- Ох, нет, Дэвид, нет! Я вовсе не то имела в виду! Просто он как будто знает обо мне что-то такое...  
Что-то такое, чего не знает она сама. Почему, например, они никогда не смеётся. Почему ей тревожно при одном взгляде на моё лицо. И откуда она взялась. Почему она так хорошо держится в седле, хотя никогда не училась ездить верхом. Почему - об этом не знает даже её муж - она очень хорошо умеет стрелять из арбалета, хотя не училась и этому. Почему носит чёрное платье с серебряным пояском.  
Я знаю всё это, понимаю, что знаю, знание где-то на самой поверхности, совсем неглубоко, только сунуть руку в эту вязкую мглу, поднапрячься, ухватить... но не могу - знание проскальзывает сквозь пальцы, зыбкое, словно её улыбка, никогда не обращённая ко мне.  
Но она чувствует опасность. Поэтому когда я вижу её снова, она не в чёрном с серебряным, а в зелёном.  
\- Моя леди, отчего-то мне кажется, что я вам неугоден.  
\- Это не... это не совсем так, сэр Чарльз.  
\- Простите, если мои речи или дела вас обидели. Я никогда бы не посмел...  
\- Ни ваши речи, ни ваши дела ничем не задели меня, сэр Чарльз. Только, прошу, не глядите на меня так.  
\- Почему? Почему не глядеть?  
\- Когда вы так глядите, я не уверена, что мы и вправду незнакомы.  
\- Но мы незнакомы.  
\- Я знаю. Но, говорю вам, я не уверена.  
В её голосе больше жёсткости и холода, чем может себе позволить герцогиня Уиндзор в салонной беседе. И намного больше, чем может позволить себе англичанка. Она не англичанка. Не больше, во всяком случае, чем я. Но кто мы оба - я всё ещё не знаю.  
\- Откуда вы родом, миледи?  
\- Из Йоркшира.  
\- Не бывал там...  
\- Я так и подумала. А сами вы откуда?  
\- Полагаю, что из Португалии.  
\- Вот как? Отчего же вы так полагаете?  
\- У меня явный португальский акцент. Меня контузило во время службы во флоте, а потом я болел чумой, и это стоило мне небольшого помутнения памяти.  
\- Вы... вы болели чумой?  
\- Вы католичка, моя леди?  
\- Н-нет... нет, с чего вы взяли?!  
\- Вы так побледнели, когда я сказал, что болел чумой. Вы тоже считаете меня дьяволом.  
\- Нет.  
\- А кем вы меня считаете?  
Мы, говорят, хорошо смотримся рядом. Ещё говорят, что это нравится даже королеве. Что-то в нас, говорят, есть не от мира сего, мы непохожи на остальных; многих это раздражает, но кто-то находит это забавным. Некоторые замечают даже, что мы часто носим одинаковые цвета. Кто-то спрашивает, не родичи ли мы - быть может, чёрный и серебряный входят в наш герб? Мы вздрагиваем одновременно, хоть и едва заметно - никто не видит, но я чувствую её дрожь, а она мою. И в её глазах появляется страх.  
С тех пор она всегда появляется только в зелёном. Ничего, кроме зелёного, но сколько этого зелёного! Травянистый, изумрудный, оливковый, салатовый, морская волна в шторм... Ей не идёт этот цвет. Ни один из этих цветов. Но она любит его - любит то, что ей не идёт, то, что совершенно ей не подходит и не может ей принадлежать.  
\- Что вы напеваете?  
\- Вам нравится?  
\- Приятная мелодия.  
\- Не знаю, услышал где-то... Думаю вот, не подобрать ли к ней стихи.  
\- В самом деле? Как прелестно.  
\- Мне хотелось, чтобы они были на португальском, но... вы знаете португальский?  
\- Что вы, откуда?  
\- Но английский-то вы знаете.  
\- Разумеется.  
Она не смеётся. Не улыбается - мне. Мы никогда к друг другу не прикасались. Я даже не целовал её руки. Я боюсь к ней прикасаться, так же, как она боится посылать мне улыбку. Но не потому, что она замужем. А может, именно поэтому. Чем это объяснение хуже любого другого - любого из тех, которые я могу, но не хочу вспоминать?  
\- Вот послушайте... - говорю я на португальском, а потом: - Alas, my love, you do me wrong to cast me off discourteously. For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company. Greensleeves was all my joy, greensleeves was my delight, greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves.  
\- Прекратите, - говорит она, встаёт и уходит.  
\- О! - говорит кто-то, чьё имя не имеет никакого значения. - Какая чудная мелодия! Сэр Чарльз, это вы написали?  
Но на следующий раз она снова появляется в зелёном. И через некоторое время в зеленом появляется её величество. Через три дня уже весь двор в зелёном. И пажи в коридорах напевают под нос: "Greensleeves was all my joy".  
\- Я не знаю даже, бранить мне вас или благодарить, сэр Чарльз.  
\- Неужто я имел честь заслужить одно либо другое?  
\- Сами посудите. Ваша песенка вошла в моду, а с ней и всё зелёное. И никто больше не дразнит меня Леди Зелёные Рукава.  
\- Так уж и никто, моя Леди Зелёные Рукава?  
Она почти улыбается, почти готова потревожить напряженную гладкость щёк ямочками, но тут вспоминает что-то. Мы вспоминает одновременно. И молчим.  
\- Я вас люблю.  
Молчим очень долго.  
\- А я вас нет, милорд.  
Я пишу всю ночь, ероша пятернёй волосы и заливая пальцы правой руки чернилами. Дописав, оставляю листок на столе. Пусть его найдёт кто-нибудь. Кто-нибудь его находит. И горничная, смахивая пыль с комода, тем же утром напевает под нос: 

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

\- Прелестная песенка, - говорит королева. - Лорд Кори, вы не хотите испробовать свои силы в пьесе для королевского театра?  
\- Мои нижайшие извинения, ваше величество, но я вовсе не силён в сюжетной драме.  
\- Вам поможет кто-нибудь. Дадим вам сюжет, вы облечёте его в стихи. Почему бы не... кто там у нас сейчас лучший драматург?  
\- Кристофер Марло, ваше величество.  
\- Ах да, Марло. Не может связать двух слов, но интригу создать умеет. Почему бы вам не побеседовать с ним, лорд Кори? Конечно, я вовсе не настаиваю, чтобы вы ставили пьесы под собственным именем. Мы вместе придумаем вам звучный псевдоним.  
\- Как будет угодно вашему величеству...  
Она не ходит в театр - ей не нравится смотреть, как смеются другие люди. Не нравится, когда смеются по заказу, пляшут под чужую дудку, чувствуют то, что их заставят почувствовать, манипулируют ими, этими жалкими, смешными людишками, чей век так короток... ей не нравится это. А мне нравится. Я понимаю, что люблю это и всегда любил. Что это я - это я, и хлещущая из ран кровь - это я, и головы, слетающие с вражеских плеч - это я, и её чёрное платье с серебряным пояском - это тоже я... Но это платье она не надевала так давно.  
Весь двор теперь ходит в зелёном, и когда меня спрашивают, кто такая Lady Greensleeves, я отвечаю: "Выбрайте любую".  
Я сам мог бы выбрать любую из них, любую, кроме Истинной.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы уехали отсюда.  
\- Вы всегда этого хотели.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
\- Я сам не понимаю, моя леди.  
\- Уходите. Убирайтесь сейчас же! Это так... так...  
Так низко? Так нельзя? Я могу понять вас, моя Lady Greensleeves, но себя я не могу понять совершенно. Лишь за те несколько лет, которые я помню, я соблазнил не менее четырёх дюжин чужих жён, включая и вашу предшественницу, бывшую леди Уиндзор, мир праху её. Любую, но не вас. Любой цвет, но не зелёное и не чёрное с серебром.

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me,

поёт конюх, вычищая моего жеребца.  
Кто ты такая, Дейдра? И кто такой я? И что изменится, если я найду ответ на эти вопросы?  
Со временем я нахожу ответ - но не меняется ничего.  
Потом она умерла, и впервые в той жизни, которую я помнил, ко мне пришло осознание, что теперь так будет всегда. Что их будет ещё великое множество - не только Дейдры, но Жаклин, Анны, Каролины, десятки других. Не все будут черноволосы, не все улыбчивы, не все станут носит зелёное, не все меня отвергнут. Но лишь те, кто будут такими, так похожими на тебя, первую, не Истинную, но наиболее близкую к Истинной, мою сестру и моё дитя, порождение моей Тени в Тени, созданной мной же - лишь они будут будить во мне чувство, похожее на то, что я испытывал, глядя в твои глаза. И все они, без исключения, будут умирать, и всех их до одной переживет Lady Greensleeves. И твоё имя я буду слышать в самую худшую минуту моей жизни, когда окажусь в цепях перед своим ненавистным братом. И звуки моей песни, моего голоса, обращённого к тебе, будут всё ещё отдаваться у меня в голове, когда мне выжгут глаза. Но и в эти минуты, и во все последующие минуты и века, в любом месте, на любом языке я буду помнить, что greensleeves was all my joy, greensleeves was my delight, greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves*.

___________________________________________

* Greensleeves - одна из известнейших английских любовных баллад, первое упоминание о которой относится к 1580-ому году. Её точное авторство неизвестно по сей день. Возможно, просто совпадение, что именно эта, созданная в Тени песня звучала на коронации Эрика, короля Амбера; возможно, совпадение, что принц Корвин оказался в Англии за несколько лет до первого упоминания этой баллады. А возможно, что и нет.


End file.
